


The World has Changed

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Naughty or Nice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione looks at her daughter playing with a Malfoy and she realises how much the world has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 15-Naughty or Nice?

“Score, have you wrote to Santa yet?” Rose asked as they were coloring at the kitchen table.

 

“No, have you?” Score replied, looking up from his book.

 

“No, but you know you can’t write to Santa if you’ve been naughty. Just like the song, have you been naughty or nice?”

 

Behind them, Hermione snickered at the two kids. Who could’ve guessed a Malfoy and a Weasley could get along like this.

 

“I’ve been really nice, just ask my dad. Do you want to write our letters together Rose?”

  
As the two kids wrote their letters, Hermione thought about how the world had changed so much, you only had to look as far as your kitchen to see.


End file.
